


Powerless

by barefootinthesunshine



Category: Kiss and Consume - Lynelle Barrett, The Witches of Lufton Series - Lynelle Barrett
Genre: (there is no penetration; just humiliation via forced orgasm), Books, Drabble, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgasm Control, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootinthesunshine/pseuds/barefootinthesunshine
Summary: With Abigail now under his thrall, Ira is able to exact a different form of revenge.





	Powerless

When Abigail awoke and beheld Ira’s bright, claret eyes through the dark, she did not scream. Upon her death, she had known he would have claim to her – that she was now _his,_ and that he could do whatever he wished with her broken shell of a body.

_Arise._

Numbly, Abigail pulled back her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her limbs trembling as she unsteadily rose to her feet. “Lee will know you are here,” she softly warned.

Ira sneered. “I care not for your concerns – it would behoove you to keep quiet, Miss Hynes.”

His tone was velvety and ominous, and Abigail felt a spark of panic spread throughout her veins. Despite the sudden rush of adrenaline, there was an uncomfortable stillness where her heart would’ve once beat soundly.

_Come forward,_ Ira mentally commanded. Holding out his hand, he smiled as she helplessly stepped toward him. Once she was close enough to touch, he cupped her face and ran an icy thumb along her cheek. “You look so much like her,” he whispered. There was both reverence and repugnance in his voice. “Do you _delight_ in my pain, Elizabeth?”

Bemused, Abigail regarded him warily. “I am not her…”

“You _are_ her,” he growled. “In all our years apart, no one else has been able to vex me in this way – I _know_ you live on through this vessel, Elizabeth.”

Trembling, Abigail shook her head. “You are mad!”

_“Mad?_ Oh, no.” Chuckling humorlessly, he curled his hand around her throat in a loose, yet forceful grip. _Remain as you are._

Fearful, Abigail stood rooted to the spot, unable to move or react as Ira drew down to her level. His lips brushed over hers, slow and deliberate, before he yanked harshly on her hair and forced their mouths together. Abigail gripped at his shoulders, stunned. Despite Ira’s rough, admittedly skilled ministrations, she felt chilled by each press of his hand between her thighs. He rolled his palm into her skirt, dragging his fingers back and forth as she squirmed.

_I need you to come for me,_ Ira commanded. _I need you to come like the little harlot you are._

A soft, feeble cry caught between their lips and Abigail shuddered, her core throbbing as her thighs tensed and left a deep, restless ache swelling between her legs. Even though Ira was barely touching her, Abigail traitorously began to clench and spasm. Regardless of her humiliation, it was Levi she saw – _Levi_ with his warm, kind eyes and boyish smile – and she nearly wept as Ira brought his mouth back over hers. There was no love in his movements. This was _intended_ to degrade her.

Trembling and dizzy from her forced orgasm, Abigail staggered back as Ira broke their kiss. She panted, discomfited, while cowering against the wall.

“I want you to remember this, Elizabeth,” Ira hissed. “Remember that _I_ hold all the power.” Abruptly releasing her arm, he stepped aside and began heading toward the doorway. _Return to bed._

With tears in her eyes, Abigail promptly obeyed. Though once she laid down and got under the covers, she looked over and discovered that Ira was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got the "you are Elizabeth" idea from Ira telling Abigail that she had Elizabeth's eyes. Ira never takes out his frustrations on Abigail in this manner in _Kiss and Consume,_ but I could potentially see him doing that if he were picturing Elizabeth instead.


End file.
